The Perfect Christmas Gift
by Dark Man's Girl
Summary: Ron can't find the perfect gift for Hermione, though he's combed through all the stores he can think of. Then her parents die after Deatheaters raid her house. Even though it's the last thing on his mind, he still manages to give her exactly what she want


Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. All characters, settings, ect. belong to JKRowling and Warner Brothers.

The Perfect Christmas Gift

It was a week until Christmas, and Ron still had some last minute shopping to do. He'd been through every shop in Hogsmead and Diagon Alley at least three times, even Flourish and Blotts, but he couldn't seem to find the right gift for her. He had even attempted to look in Nokturn alley, but Harry quickly deterred him. Why is it he can't buy a simple Christmas gift for a girl he's known for 7 years, and has come to love? So, he turned to the one person who was always able to help him.

"Mum, I need to find the perfect gift for her, but I don't know what to do. I've looked everywhere for something perfect."

"Maybe what you want to give her is something you can't buy in a store."

"But what could that be?"

"You'll figure it out, love."

Ron walked up the stairs to ponder his mother's words in his room, and heard the girls talking. "Hermione, what do you want for Christmas?" Ginny asked.

"Honestly, I want something definite. I haven't had anything to be sure of since 4th year. I'm tired of always being on my toes."

"I know what you mean. Some peace of mind would be lovely, Even if it were only for an hour."  
_How abstract. _Ron thought. _She wants something to be sure of? How is anyone supposed to give her that?_

The next day Ron awoke, the sun filtered through his curtains, making the room glitter. He got up, put on clothes, and descended down the stairs. He stopped suddenly when he heard sobbing coming from the twins' old room. It was muffled, and there was a lot of sniffling. He opened the door to find Hermione kneeling beside the bed, crying into her hands. "Hermione, what's wrong?" she said something that was muffled. "what?"

She lifted her face. Tears traveled down her flushed face, and messy locks of hair framed it. "My parents... were killed... by V-Voldemort."

Ron wasted no time in rushing to her side, and hugging her tightly. "It'll be alright, Hermione, now they'll be in a better place, away from all of this."

She wept into his chest for what seemed like eternity, until Harry stumbled upon them, and joined the embrace. The rest of the day was spent in silence. Harry blamed himself for knowing Hermione, Hermione blamed herself for being a witch, and Ron tried to console both of them.

The days melted together in desolation, until it was Christmas Eve. Ron still hadn't figured out what to give Hermione For Christmas, but that was the last thing on his mind. What he was absorbed in right now was to get Hermione to react. He hadn't seen her radiant smile, or heard her beautiful voice in days. It pained him to see her like this; it was unbearable. He had tried every antic he could, but she only stared vacantly into space. He found himself thinking hard about how he would feel if his parents died, and what might make him feel better. _My brothers, and Ginny. _He thought. _I would seek the rest of my family for support. But, she doesn't have any other family. No siblings, and no Grandparents, or aunts and uncles. But she does have Harry and me. She doesn't respond to Harry or me. Just staring out blankly all the time._ Ron got up and went to Charlie's old room, where Hermione had been the whole day. He stood next to her, and looked into her eyes. What was it he saw? Regret? No. How cold she regret anything.

"I should've been with them, Ron." Hermione said suddenly. "I should've spent more time with them instead of staying here or at Hogwarts. And now I can't ever spend time with them again." She looked at him. Her eyes were filled with pain. "I should've been there, Ron!" she screamed. "I should've been there to protect them, but I had to stay with you and Harry because I love you two too god damn much! Why couldn't I have been there! They were my family first! I had to leave them to discover my new heritage! Ever since I turned 11 and got that damned letter!" Hermione began to calm down. Her breaths became even, and tears began to trickle down her face. "I was going to go visit them tomorrow, For Christmas. I was going to surprise them." Hermione wiped the tears away. "Christmas is about family. Now I have none."

"What're you talking about? You have a family right here. With me, and Harry and Ginny, and my brothers, Lupin, Tonks, hell, even Moody!" Ron gulped. He was on edge; he really didn't want to screw this one up. "Families are about love, and if nobody loved you, would they all be sitting downstairs in black. Even Fred and George are silenced. That's a first for them." Hermione smiled softly, and sniffled. "I can understand being sad about your parents death, but you need to come out of this trance, so you can start to heal, and everyone down there wants to help you do that."

Hermione smiled, and tears gushed out of her eyes. She hugged Ron tightly. "I love you, Ron." She said through mixed tears.

"I love you too, Hermoine." He said.

The funeral was scheduled for the next morning. It was a beautiful Christmas morning. The Sun shined, and the snow glistened. There wasn't a seat that wasn't filled by either a family friend, or, an order member. Hermione got up to speak. "Thank you for all coming to pay your respects to my parents. When I was young, my parents were my everything. I didn't hang out with children my own age, I would be with them all the time. When I turned 11, I went to boarding school and Ron and Harry came into my life. I spent less and less time with them every year, because my family was expanding. I'll never forgive myself for not being home to defend them, but I know they will always love me, as I will always love them. I hope they know that I am in good hands, and I hope wherever they are right now they are happy and at peace." Hermione pressed the tissue she was holding to the corner of her eyes, and walked off the podium. There to receive her was Ron. He hugged her tightly, and wiped the stream of tears from her face.

"May I give you my Christmas present, Hermione?" Ron asked softly.

"Of course." She said.

"Here is my promise to you. I will always love you, and will always be here to dry your tears, and make you feel better. You can always be sure of that." He gently pressed his lips to hers. _This is it. _Ron thought. _The perfect Christmas gift…love._

The End

A/N: Please read and review!


End file.
